Mystery Shacking
by Y U NO SMUT
Summary: You and Stan play a "game". Stan x Reader Smut! VERY LEMONY!


I don't even really remember when Stan and I had begun our…"game". One day we were just sort of hanging out, and the next thing I know we're both having pure, unadulterated sex on the kitchen table! Even since then, we've been basically addicted to each other's company. It even got to the point where we made our "game" out of it. Of course, Stan would always start the game, and the goal was to have sex in the strangest place, or the most populated without getting caught. He would always try to make me squeal and get caught, but so far, we have been successful in not getting caught by anyone. True, we've had our close calls, but so far, so good.

And it was the same today.

I had been hanging out In the Mystery Shack with Dipper and Mabel and Soos, playing around with toy dart guns when Stan had managed to pull me away from the others and the incoming customers into a closed exhibit he had off to the side…a front-opened large case with a big tarp hanging on it with a curtain surrounding the outside.

He pushed me against the wall, holding his hand over my mouth, pulling the curtain back just a smidge to see if anyone saw us go in, and after he saw it was clear, he replaced his hand with his mouth on mine, quietly groaning. It had been a little while since our last time, which explained why he was in such a hurry…that and customers were all around us.

I knocked his hat off, and then grabbed the collar of his shirt and undid his ribbon and popped a few buttons loose on his white shirt. He slid off his black jacket and then grabbed my shirt, pulling it just over my breast with my bra and he began attacking my chest, sucking and pinching at my nipples. I stifled a cry and bit down on my knuckle, my other hand roaming through his hair. While he kept his mouth busy on my chest, his hands slid down to my pants, pulling them off quickly with my underwear and letting them fall to the bottom of the case with his jacket. He picked me up off the ground, holding my thighs as my hands slid in between my legs to undo his pants. His pants sagged around his hips as I pulled the front of his boxers down enough for his cock to spring loose, then I ran my fingers through his hair once more as I wrapped my legs around his hips.

He angled his cock and slid into me, pushing me up the wall slightly. His mouth attacked my neck, biting and sucking hard. I let out a tiny cry, quickly covering my mouth with my hand as he thrusted in and out of me at a fast and hard pace. He groaned quietly into my neck, panting heavily with his thrusts.

God, Stan was definitely trying to get us caught with the way he was going. He was rough, fast and I swore I could hear the case starting to shake from our rhythm. I felt my heart freeze when I saw a kid walk close to the case and stop. I wanted to tell Stan to quit, to let me down but I knew that he wouldn't anyway. He would rather scar the child for life rather than get blue-balled. I whimpered quietly, watching the kid just stand there. But as if by a miracle, the kid walked away, none the wiser. I let out a sigh, which came out as a soft moan instead as I felt myself getting close.

I felt sweat all over my skin, and I could see it glistening on Stan's forehead. I gripped his shirt tight. "St-Stan…I'm…" I whimpered. Stan must have taken pity on me. Before I could cry out from my orgasm, Stan pressed his mouth against mine hard, muffling my cry, and his own as he pulled out and came on the wall.

As we came down from our highs Stan began to straighten himself out, slicking his hair back and putting back on his hat and jacket. He gave me a swift kiss on the lips and winked at me, then, without another word he glanced out of the curtain and quickly slid out. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and got dressed quickly, and, doing the same as Stan, I slid out when no one was watching. I checked myself in a nearby mirror then watched as Stan entertained the new wave of customers.

As I watched I stifled a laugh when I saw people whispering silently and pointing at Stan. He forgot to redo the few buttons on his shirt and re-tie his ribbon, his gold chain glistening from beneath his shirt.


End file.
